


His Little Ginger

by Kylokitty



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Baking, Belly Rubs, Cake, Cookies, Drinking, Eating, Feeding, Food, Frustration, Gloves, M/M, Nice Armitage Hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:01:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26921074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kylokitty/pseuds/Kylokitty
Summary: Hux cheers up his grumpy Kylo with some delicious fall treats.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31
Collections: Huxloween 2020





	His Little Ginger

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for Huxloween - Fall Treats prompt :)

Kylo is standing at his front door, staring at the doorknob, and lets out a frustrated sigh, attempting to release the stresses of the day before going inside. He turns the knob and can’t help but slam the door behind him as he enters through the other side, the door being as good of an object as any to let out his defeat on. He throws off his jacket and rests his hands on the table by his entryway and frowns at his conquered hands. He pauses for a moment before looking up as he smells a sweet and amazing aroma that captures his attention.

“Darling!” Hux excitedly emerges from around the corner, greeting Kylo with a kiss on the cheek. “Come, love, sit,” taking Kylo’s hand and leading him to the living room.

Hux proudly smiles around the coffee table in the living room that he has set so beautifully, decorated with pumpkins of assorted sizes and cute little squashes and gourds, and tall white candles illuminating a soft glow all on top of a fiery orange, silk tablecloth.

“I’ve been preparing some delicious fall treats for you today.”

Hux is amazing at baking treats. His methodical brain and self-discipline allow him to not only follow any recipe but also to create his own delectable recipes -- executed perfectly and with precision, always knowing the right and proper ratio, as you often need to with baking. Whereas Kylo, well, he left the baking to Hux.

“Wait here,” Hux dashes off to the kitchen.

Kylo’s mood lightens ever so softly as he sits back and gets comfortable on the couch, waiting to see what Hux has in store for him as he takes off his top, which makes him feel more at ease.

Hux returns holding a large crystal tray, flecked with gold on its ridges, and atop is a decadent and tall cake, who’s frosting bound everything together so tightly, despite its fluffy layers underneath.

“I baked a Salted Caramel Pear Cake frosted with Cinnamon Buttercream,” Hux excitedly setting down the heavy tray on the table.

Kylo is still moody in his feelings but inwardly does admit that His Little Ginger has prepared him a nice-looking cake.

Hux sets down a thick slice in front of Kylo, and Kylo picks up the cake with his hands and takes a large bite sloppily, only getting the Cinnamon Buttercream layer on top.

Horrified, Hux grabs the cake and plate from Kylo.

“My love, you need to get _all_ of the layers,” Hux sitting up tall and proud, as he takes Kylo’s unused fork, and with the utmost exactness, slices a perfect full bite of cake, ensuring to get even and proper layers. He holds the fork up to Kylo’s lips, and Kylo opens his pink mouth and consumes the entire bite.

“Mmmmmm, that’s good, Hux.”

Hux smiles as he cuts another perfect bite to feed Kylo.

“Delicious,” Kylo says as he looks into Hux’s eyes intently, licking caramel from his lips.

Pleased, Hux pours a cup of Chai Pumpkin Spice Tea for two and Kylo takes a sip and frowns a little.

“I could use something stronger, Hux, after the day I’ve had.”

“Ah, yes, of course. I know exactly what to bring you.”

Fleeing to the kitchen, Hux returns with another tray holding a decanter of scotch, two glasses, and a plate piled high with cookies.

Hux pours drinks for them both, and they clink their glasses together. Kylo consumes his entire drink quickly and pushes his glass to Hux insisting on another.

“More, Hux.”

Hux pours and Kylo consumes, as he finally starts to feel the day fade away.

“You simply must try these Sweet Potato Cookies,” Hux declares, holding the warm treat to Kylo’s lips. “I even made the maple glaze myself.”

Kylo takes the entire cookie in his mouth and exclaims, “Mmm Hux, that’s really good. More.”

Hux picks up another, and smiling, places the cookie into Kylo’s mouth, making sure to let his gloved fingers linger on Kylo’s lips.

“Hux, another, but this time take your gloves off.”

Grinning as he disrobes his gloves, Hux picks up another cookie and feeds it to Kylo, making sure to overextend his fingertips onto Kylo’s lips and into his mouth. Kylo moans softly as he lightly licks the maple glaze from Hux’s fingertips.

“Can I have another drink, babe?”

Finally starting to feel relaxed from the drinks and Hux’s attentiveness, Kylo sits back and unzips his high-waisted pants, placing his hand comfortably down the front, while Hux’s eyes follow Kylo’s hand intently, wanting nothing more than to be that hand, warm and safe, closely pressed upon Kylo’s pelvis.

Alas, there was no time for that train of thought now, as Hux dashed away back to the kitchen, leaving a poured drink for Kylo, returning with his final delicacy.

“I’m most proud of these, darling since I created my own recipe for them, Cinnamon Brown Sugar Blondies.”

“Ha, you should call them Cinnamon Brown Sugar Gingers” a buzzed Kylo exclaims.

Hux smiles as he notices Kylo’s relaxation, sitting back on the couch, his belly pressing forward, filled with Hux’s treats.

Sitting down next to Kylo on the couch, and lifting a sweet bar to Kylo’s lips, Hux intently watches his love as he feeds him slowly. After a full bite, Kylo insists, “No, sit here,” motioning to his thigh. Happily, Hux sits atop Kylo’s generous thigh holding up another Blondie _a-hem_ “Ginger”. Kylo takes a lavish bite, slowly licking the delicious sugar crystals from his lips. 

Then, Kylo picks up one of the “Gingers” and feeds it to Hux, taking a modest bite and feeling happy. Kylo holds up a second bite to Hux’s lips, but he refuses, as he already sampled much earlier and didn’t want to exceed his daily caloric intake.

Instead, Hux kisses Kylo and offers a gentle pet to Kylo’s belly to help the treats settle in comfortably. Kylo smiles and leans his head into Hux’s neck, purring softly and happily.


End file.
